


Wings To Touch The Skies

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-18
Updated: 2000-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Late night star-gazing. See top of story for warnings.





	Wings To Touch The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Wings To Touch The Skies

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
a:link, span.MsoHyperlink  
{color:blue;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
a:visited, span.MsoHyperlinkFollowed  
{color:purple;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Well, this started out when I commented that Rae would win the catagory for "Autor with most death story" and she kinda suggested that I try for the 2nd place... so yes, this is a DEATH STORY tho I don't think its really brutal or anything...as a matter of fact, its kinda...um...poetic. <g> I had this other scene with Ray thinking about Peter Pan on a balcony going on in another story where Angels are mentioned, so I guess that kinda inspired this. I really would have like to draw this out on paper, but my artistic skills are not as good as I liked them to be, so I turned it into words instead.

 

Anyway, I wanna thank Megan, Mia and Rae for their beta efforts, any other mistakes are mine.

 

Disclaimers: Not mine, no money so sue at your own risk.

  
WARNINGS: DEATH STORY and BF/RV. No, its not as bad as ya think, really!!!! And NOT a f**it...

 

I blame Rae for this. In a good way of course. <bg>

  
**Feb 2000**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
**Wings To Touch The Skies**

By Eugenie Chua

 

  
Ray hugged himself as the cold night air brushed past him. He felt trapped in his apartment, by the silence that seemed to surround him wherever he went. It had driven him up to the roof where he had a clear view of the city he grew up in.

  
Sitting at the ledge, Ray closed his eyes and let the voice of the city wash over him, drowning all his senses, dulling his pain.

  
_Fraaasssseeerrrr . . ._

  
The wind seemed to whisper the name into his ears, bringing back the pain that he had tried to dull. _Tried_ , he thought. _That must be the most commonly used word of the losers._

 _  
Fraaasssseeerrrr . . ._

  
There was it again. The wind speaking... he must be going nuts, thinking that the wind could speak. But it seemed to be...

  
Fraser. The name, the uniform, the person, the cause of all the pain he was feeling. The pain...and the love. But he couldn't really blame Fraser for all of it because Fraser didn't know. He never told the Mountie how he felt. It was hopeless anyway, Fraser was already in love with Ray Vecchio, the real Ray Vecchio, not some pathetic fucked up con artist like him and telling would only make things worst, not just for him, but for Fraser and the real Vecchio as well. Why drag them down with him, right?

  
He didn't blame them. Never would. All they did was love each other, and there was nothing wrong with that. In fact, it was a beautiful thing and he was happy for them. He didn't blame them. He blamed himself.

  
Shouldn't have fallen for the Mountie, he already knew about the relationship between Vecchio and the Canadian before he took up the assignment.

  
_Yeah. As if that had stop ya from fallin' head over heels in love with the serge wearin' super-hero freak who calls himself Benton Fraser. The forbidden fruit always tastes better...Ha._

  
Ray Kowalski let out a bitter laugh at that thought. A laugh that turned into a sob as tears, wrenched from his soul, streamed down his cheeks, twinkling under the moonlight.  
  
For anyone who might have been watching, the effect was almost... magical.

  
Opening his eyes, Ray looked up at the stars above him. They seemed to form a pattern in the sky. The shape of an angel, with his mighty wings spread, as if ready to soar through the skies, ascending the heavens and touching the face of the stars, unbound by earthly fears and desires.

  
_So beautiful..._

  
And Ray wished. Wished that he had wings and could fly like the angel, rising beyond the human, worldly emotions, to touch the skies.

  
_Fraaasssseeerrrr . . ._

  
The wind whispered again and Ray reached out.

  
Reached out for the stars...

  
To touch the skies...

  
Like the angel...

  
He flew...

  
End.

 

Love it? Hate it?? Lemme know here!! Flaming otters will be forwarded to those idiotic people I have as housemates. Trust me, they deserve it.


End file.
